Raised by Sannin (mostly)
by phoebusss
Summary: Raised on the road by Jiraya, Tsunade & Shizune, Naruto returns to the Leaf village for the 1st time since his birth. What changes has such a difference caused? What has remain the same regardless? I sure as hell haven't thought of everything (yet!). Strong!Naruto. Smart!Naruto. Good!Sasuke. OOC!Sasuke. Familial!Kurama. Eventual OP Naruto/Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the ideas explored in this fanfiction story. I gain nothing from this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

PROLOGUE

"**Mmm, what… happened?" **came a deep, menacing voice. And with deep, blood red eyes with slitted pupils blinked. The figure whose voice and eyes were shown and heard came into view. It was a huge fox with nine tails humanoid front hands and arms with burnt orange fur. It was known far and wide as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, at least it has been for the last few centuries. Before that, before the ninja came and treated it and its younger siblings like mindless weapons of mass destruction, it was a healer and a teacher but those days were long since passed.

As the 9tailed Fox looked around, it froze. The middle claw of his right hand was inches away from its kit. What's worse was that the only thing that stop it from actually killing the little one were his other, human, parents and they did so by being pierced themselves, with the redhead, Kushina, also restraining the Fox. However, judging by its current state, it would appear that someone actually managed to split it in half, splitting in half its chakra nature, from Yin-Yang to a Yin half and a Yang half. Based on the older blonde's state it was probably his doing, probably used that Reaper Death Seal the Fox itself had made sure the Uzumaki ancestor it taught the sealing arts to never used it unless there was no other way.

The Fox didn't know what happened, the last thing it remembered was that infernal, red, spinning eye just as it and Kushina were giving birth; and then walking up just now. Well, it was obvious things went bad, but it now wasn't the time for leisured actions or thoughts, it was obvious that blond Hokage was planning on sealing it inside its own kit. In an instant the Fox realized that, in its current circumstances being sealed was inevitable, so it decided that if it was to be sealed no matter what, then it would be better if it chose the method and sealing jutsu itself, instead of the blonde, half assed seal expert (by no means was he a master or grandmaster, let alone an Uzumaki level grandmaster).

However as the two were still alive it presented an opportunity. By taking their bodies with it, the Fox would have all the time to figure out how Kushina's chakra chains worked, after that it would be a piece of cake to find ways to overcome said chains' suppressive qualities and as a bonus give its kit the ability to use them as well. Not to mention that kekkei genkai Kushina's husband had; even if he never awakened it, the Fox was confident that it would be able to break it down, assimilate it and then also give it to its kit. Though the whole process was likely to take a few years. Of course neither of the humans would survive all that, then again they would have died either way. At least this way they would have a chance to leave a message for its kit. It truly was far more magnanimous than they deserved.

All these thoughts had gone through the Fox's head in barely a second, making its move, it manipulated its size, becoming smaller while at the same time removing its claw from the two humans. Then going through the necessary hand signs in an instant it created a void-world seal on its kit's belly where he sealed the two humans in a stasis field within and then sealed itself inside as well. As it did so, it noticed a summoning toad, and a scroll toad at that, used for guarding whatever secret has been written on its scroll-abdomen, next to its kit, no doubt to safeguard the key to whatever seal that half assed expert was about to use, watching everything happen and being unable to do anything about it.

"_**Oh, well… whatever. It's not like it can do anything now."**_ It thought.

As it turns out the Fox was only mostly right.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gerotora was beside himself. One moment he was lazing around Mt. Myoboku the next it was in a forest next to a haggard Minato, a Kushina that looked like she was a breath away from death and a crying baby, placed in a small altar. Oh, and the kicker? The freaking Nine Tailed Demon Fox above them all.

"_At least it's tied up by Kushina's chains."_

No sooner did Gerotora thought that the Demon Fox suddenly _shrank. _That's right it actually_ shrank down_, freeing itself from Kushina's chains and an instance later they were gone. Minato, Kushina and the Nine Tails were simply gone. Looking closer at the only other living being around, Gerotora noticed an intricate seal array on the baby's stomach.

With that said it didn't look like any seal he had ever seen before. Even for a Jinchurikki seal this was too complicated. Far too complicated. With nothing else to do and having decided that this was way above his pay grade. Gerotora scooped up the baby and used the Reverse Summoning Jutsu to go to the, apparently, last summoner of the Mt. Myoboku Toads.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the ideas explored in this fanfiction story. I gain nothing from this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1

Jiraya was feeling good with himself. He had just gotten paid –quite handsomely too- for his latest book, and what he could see would become a series, considering it had become an almost overnight success, Make Out Paradise. He was just about to head over to enjoy some good sake, and perhaps the affections of the fairer sex if he was luck, when a puff of smoke appeared next to him. Relaying on pure instinct he jump back and away while at the same time throwing a kunai at the center of the smoke. Just as he was about to throw more he heard a voice that gave him pause.

"Aaaack! Damn it Jiraya! Watch where you throw your kunai!"

Ok now granted the Sannin technically should have known better. After all if he were to think calmly he would realize that if any enemy had managed to get this close to him without him realizing Jiraya would have been dead. That still didn't excuse Gerotora, however, from reverse summoning so close to his position like that. And yet, Jiraya's response and light scolding was lost in his throat once he realized what the second sound, that had been going on since the puff of smoke first appeared, was. The shock from hearing a baby cry was enough to cause the veteran ninja to be momentarily stunned.

"Whaa? Who? How?… What the hell happened?! Who is this?! What's going on, Gerotora?!" yelled Jiraya, trying to make heads or tails of why would one of his toads would suddenly appear in front of him with a crying, apparently newborn, baby. None of the possible scenarios he could come up with was particularly good.

Gerotora merely shook his head. "I don't really know what happened. Minato summoned me, he and Kushina were hurt, badly, and the Nine Tails was out; right above us! With Kushina's chains wrapped up around it tightly. Only for the next moment to suddenly _SHRINK,_ make some kind of hand signs and then, in an instance, Minato, Kushina and the Nine Tails were gone! And then this baby had some kind of seal in his stomach! A seal that a can't make even begin to understand! I didn't know what else to do so a brought the baby to you."

Jiraya's face was darkening with each sentence he heard. It was obvious something had happened when Kushina was giving birth. Somehow the Nine Tails had broken free; there was no way it was an accident either. Not with Minato there; overlooking the seal. No something, someONE must have interfered. But for what?

His mind couldn't help but recall those unsettling rumors he had heard, about that group that was asking around about the Tailed Beasts. But on the other hand nothing they had done so far had given any indication that they were capable of breaching the Village's security, let alone a secret location, known only to a handful, near it.

The baby's cries brought him out of his thoughts. Sitting down next to the baby, boy, as it turned out, and, based on his hair color and after seeing the color of his eyes, he could only be Minato and Kushina's son, his godson; Naruto… Uzumaki. After all Jiraya knew Minato wanted his son to carry on Kushina's name, she was after all one of the last of her clan, while he (Minato) was an orphan whose last name came from his adoptive, civilian, parents.

"Great. Now what do we do?" the Sannin mused, while picking up the baby and gently moving it around, trying to calm it down. He had seen people with babies do something like that in order to said babies down, though he had zero experience himself.

**A couple of months later**

An exhausted Jiraya finally tracked down his target, a woman. Said woman was fair skinned had blond hair, tied to two pigtails on the lower part of the back of her head, that reached her mid-back and brown eyes. She had a violet diamond shape mark on the center of her forehead, dressed in a grass-green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' inside a red circle on the back. Underneath it she wears a sleeveless, grey kimono-style blouse, held close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Speaking of her blouse it's closed quite low, reveling a greatly sought after cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She also sports red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. In her chest there is also a necklace with a forest green crystal in the center and two small pearls on either side of it. Her name was Tsunade Senju, the last of the once great clan that rivaled the Uchiha clan in strength, a fellow Sannin and the most important reason for Jiraya currently seeking her; she was a world class medic, renowned for pioneering the medical arts of shinobi. With her was her apprentice a straight, black haired, fair skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length, covering her ears and framing her face. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi and open-toed sandals with low heels. Her name was Shizune and she had been following Tsunade ever since the blond had left the Leaf village and shinobi life behind.

None of that matter to Jiraya though; he had urgent business with the blond and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Tsunade!" he yelled. Knowing that she had already known someone was tracking her. Not to mention his 'passenger' was awake and crying.

Hearing her name Tsunade turned, surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Thank goodness, I finally found you! I need help Princess. It's Naruto! He's sick and I don't know what to do!" he rapid fired his sentence in his urgency to get her to heal his godson. Luckily Tsunade had known him long enough to get most it, having a baby wrapped up in a bundle in his chest also helped.

"Calm down. Let me see him." She said, her tone falling back to that of a commanding one she would use back at the hospital she used to work in, back at the village, without her even realizing it.

Luckily they were outside her hotel so they quickly went up to her and Shizune's room, put the baby down on one bed and Tsunade placed her hands on the little one's body and started her scan. After a few minutes she removed her hands, though the frown that had appeared during the scan remained. On the other hand the baby, _Naruto,_ she mentally corrected herself was breathing normally and the redness on his face had subsided, showing that the fever that had plagued him the last couple of days was gone, or in the process of leaving at least.

Signing Jiraya felt he was finally able to breath again.

"Thanks Princess, I don't know what I was going to do if I hadn't found you." He said.

"Not so fast Jiraya. This is where you explain yourself. How the hell did you end up with this baby? Who is he?" asked Tsunade. With the immediate danger gone she could now focus on the questions that bugged her from the second she saw her old teammate.

"Weeeell, this is where it gets complicated." Began Jiraya, before telling both Tsunade and Shizune how Naruto came under his wing, of course he had already placed multi-layered privacy seals all around them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're telling me that this child _probably_ has the Nine Tails inside him, something the Fox did it itself, if I may add _willingly _too. And while you don't know exactly what happened, what you do know is that the Nine Tails suddenly appeared inside the village and started attacking everything on sight. Minato and Kushina somehow stopped, _mostly,_ at least. And because you can't make heads or tails of the sea the Fox used you refused to take him back to the village for the time being. Is all that correct?"

"Well, almost correct. The main reason I didn't take him back is because of how most of the village would treat him if…when they found out that his a jinchurikki. I didn't want him to go through something like that. Especially after the attack. Plus he's my godson. It is well within my rights, and expected of me, to care for him. I can't exactly do that if I don't have him with me, now can I?"

"While I agree with most of your reasoning, if we talk about rights then mine supersedes yours. As Kushina's son he is my grandnephew." Said Tsunade.

"Wait…what? I didn't know you and Kushina were related. Though looking back, I can't believe I didn't see that. You two could have been sisters based on the explosive, quick temper alone." Said Jiraya with a smile, before getting serious.

"Though I'm surprised by what you said. Are you telling me you want to 'take him in'?"

"… I would be lying if I said I had never thought about it. Adopting a baby that is. Transformation aside I am too old to have children." "-and no one to have them with." That last part was barely a whisper, though both Jiraya and Shizune heard it.

"And Naruto IS family, I can tell. Even if he got the colors from Minato, he's definitely Kushina's son." she continued "Beside you obviously don't know what you're doing. You need all the help you can get."

"…I admit that I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. But I'm not going to leave him either. If you're set on adopting him, you're going to have to get used to having me around."

Seeing his eyes, Tsunade knew he wouldn't budge on this. Signing she accepted, though she had a few rules of her own.

"Very well. However you will not indulge in your perveted impulses around Naruto or me and Shizune for that matter or we will be having a very different conversation then. If you feel like you can't take it anymore, feel free to go as far away from us as you can to… get a break or whatever it is you call it."

" 'Get lucky' and thank you for the understanding. I truly didn't expect that."

"Hmph, whatever. So did you have a certain destination in mind, or where you going wherever the wind took you?"

"Hmm, not really, as long as I avoided some places I didn't particularly cared where I was going, though I still needed to make sure my spy network was ok."

"I see. Well either way we'll need to get some supplies before we leave this town. Speaking of what baby formula and what kind of wipes were you using?"

Most of the rest of the night was spent making plans about their immediate future.

**2 years later**

Jiraya was in a nearby town looking up a contact of his, about recent developments, anything that might have sounded interesting. He hadn't quite stopped thinking about that group. Akatsuki they were apparently called. In fact the more he heard of them, the more concerned he got. While Shizune had gone to the store to by some necessities (mostly baby formula, damn brat was like a bottomless pit). Meaning of course that, currently, the only one left to watch over Naruto was Tsunade. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem, however he had recently started to crawl, and of course that meant he had to explore every single inch of the house they were leaving in for the moment, including the stairs.

Which brings us to the current predicament. Naruto had managed to get himself cut on the forehead, just above his left eye, which was bleeding. Of course the cut itself was rather shallow, but even shallow cuts above the eyes bleed profusely. So there was Naruto, crying with blood covering his left eye. And Tsunade? She was frozen barely three feet away from him. As she stood there, reliving her most painful memories, something inside her snapped.

"_NO! NOT AGAIN! I REFUSE TO LET HAPPEN AGAIN!"_ her thoughts echoed in her mind until suddenly, like a broken dam, her memories were pushed aside, they didn't matter anymore. All that matter was that Naruto was in pain and she would not stand for it.

As it turned out, the cut itself had already healed by the time Tsunade, the world renowned medic awoke from her slumber. Then again, between Naruto's own healing factor, coupled with whatever effect having the Fox inside him, gave him there was little doubt of anything else happening. Not that such knowledge had even registered in Tsunade's mind at all, or that it matter. Her mental block was gone, and it was all thanks to little Naruto.

She took him to her arms gently swayed him around. He really liked being held by her, she enjoyed it herself as well, at least until Jiraya had to ruined it by saying how proud he was of the fact that Naruto was awakening his inner pervert already. Don't get her wrong. Tsunade did still enjoy having Naruto in her arms, even if every time she did in her mind she would hear Jiraya's 'praise' and remembering her answer always brought a smile to her face.

"_Happy Naruto arrived where you'll never reach?"_

She had told him. The look of pure shock and a bit of hurt on her fellow Sannin's face was priceless, at least in her book.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the ideas explored in this fanfiction story. I gain nothing from this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

**10 years later**

4 people can be seen walking down a road towards a big wall with equally big, open, doors. The tallest of the group is a man with black eyes and white, spiky, hair tied up in a low ponytail that reaches his lower back. The next one was a woman with brown eyes and blonde hair tied in 2 low ponytails reaching her mid to lower back. Then came a black haired, black eyed woman holding a little pig in her arms walking on the blonde woman's left. While there was a space between the blonde woman's right hand side and the man's left hand side where a kid, around 10-11 y-o with blond hair, sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, was walking. Naturally the man was Jiraiya while the blonde woman was Tsunade, they were 2 of the 3 Sannin, while the black haired woman was Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and as for the kid he was, obviously, Naruto Uzumaki.  
After a long discussion between the two Sannin they decided to return to the Leaf village, and though Tsunade had her reservations, she understood it was the best course of action for Naruto; Shizune too for that matter. As they reached the entrance the 2 Chunin asked, without looking up.

"Papers please. Are you here for business or just touring?"

Her eye twitching, Tsunade answered. "I would very much like it to be just touring but I'm pretty sure the old monkey would prefer otherwise."

Frowning the 2 Chunin looked up immediately.  
"Now listen here. I don't care who you are outside this village, but while you're inside you will have to treat the Lord 3rd Hokage with respect!" said Chunin #1 only for Chunin #2 to elbow him in the ribs and quickly speak up, before his colleague got then in even worse trouble. "Please forgive him, Lady Tsunade. He was always pretty slow on the uptake. Please go ahead, I'm sure Lord Hokage will be pleased to hear you from you after all this time. You as well Master Jiraiya. I'm assuming your fellow 2 travelers will behave themselves? "

"Of course. Shizune is my apprentice after all. And as for Naruto... he's our adopted son so he also knows how to act. Now if there is nothing else, I'm sure the Hokage would like us to drop by his office as soon as possible." answered Tsunade.

In the Hokage tower, on the his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage was battling against his, and every other Kage's, greatest enemy, the dreaded paperwork. But at least he was about to be given a small reprieve as a knock was heard from the door. Knowing who was outside Hiruzen couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. "Come in." he called.

Opening the door Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Jiraiya came in. With Naruto looking around excitedly.

"Hello sensei how've you been?" asked Jiraiya, only for Tsunade to answer before Hiruzen could.

"Seriously? That's the 1st thing you ask? Can't you see all that paperwork? He's obviously about to drown in it, so it's clearly been hell for him. Village probably doing good though." Tsunade said, that last part having come as an afterthought. Chuckling at his 2 old students antics, Hiruzen nodded.

"Indeed it is as you said Tsunade. But enough about me. Tell me, what you have been up to all these years? There is clearly an addition to your little group." the 3rd said, glancing at the younger blonde.

"Well, this is Naruto Uzumaki, sensei. We've been teaching him all we can. And while he can pick up just about anything without much effort, he is, unfortunately, limited in doing so by the degree of how interesting any given subject is to him. Which basically means anything jutsu related, with an emphasis on ninjutsu he learns in almost no time at all. Though his way of doing so could be considered cheating." said Jiraiya, his initial tone praising, only for it to turned to a grumbling one towards the end.

"Jiraiya, please. You only think that because you didn't come up with the idea." said Tsunade.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, recognizing the name and wondering what the chances were that Minato and Kushina's child would have found his way to these two of all people. He had spent the last almost 11 years wondering what had happen to the boy. Any search he had order had ended up with no results. Only to just find out that he was as protected and obviously cared after as possible. Definitely, infinitely, better than if he was placed in the orphanage here in the village. Granted, considering Minato's and Jiraiya's summoning contract it was quite probable and he cursed himself for not thinking of the possibility all this time. As for Tsunade he would never have guessed she took the boy in. Even if they were distantly related. Still this situation finally eased, if only a little, his guilt that had been growing more and more all these years, over many of his decisions.

"So, Naruto was it? You like jutsu? Does that mean that you're interested in becoming a shinobi?"

Naruto gave who he perceived as a kindly, old man, if a bit weak, a bright, wide, almost vulpine smile.

"You bet! Uncle Pervy Sage said we had to come here if I wanted to become a real ninja. Even Aunty Tsunade agreed so I know it's the only way."

"Damn brat! I told you! It's 'the Legendary Toad Sage!" Jiraiya grumbled.

"And I told you no way! Aunty Tsunade's nickname is 'Legendary'. Yours can't also have legendary in it. Beside you're pervert and a sage. Pervy Sage is perfect."

While Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and Jiraya started pulling his hair out Hiruzen gave out a hearty laugh and Shizune a small smile, having heard this discussion a few times already.

"Alright then. If both Tsunade and Jiraiya want have agreed then I can enter you at the Academy. Of course you would need to be examined in order to put you in a year."

"Nah. Just put him in his age group. He's strong enough to graduate, even by our standards, but I think he could use some friends in around his age." said Tsunade dismissingly.

Raising an eyebrow Hiruzen looked at both of his old students in the eye for a few moments before nodding "Very well. I'll arrange the papers. You start bright and early Naruto."

"Hey Shizune, why don't you take Naruto on a walk around the village while sensei and we catch up?" Tsunade asked/ordered

Understanding the dismissal Shizune accepted and took the hyperactive kid outside walking straight into a body that was just about to come in through the door.

"Oomph"

"Argh"

.

.

.

.

After realizing the embarrassing position in which Shizune found herself in, having landed onto lap of the body she had just walked into, she let out an undignified squeak and jumped off of the obviously male ninja on the floor.

"Eeeeep!"

"My, Shizune. I do believe you have been hanging out with Jiraiya a bit too much lately." Said a smirking Tsunade.

As for the man still in the floor, he had gravity-defying white hair, that were tilting to the left with a forehead protector on his, well, forehead that was also covering his left eye and a mask covering his lower face. All in all, his right eye was practically the only part of his face that was visible.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi." said the 3rd Hokage, seeing an opportunity to get his faithful Jonin and the boy that if everything had worked out fine, would have grown up looking at each other as siblings. "Perfect timing. Why don't you help Shizune show Naruto, our newest Academy member, around the village? It has been a while since Shizune was last here after all."

"_Naruto? No way… He couldn't be. He's been missing for over 10 years."_ thought Kakashi. "Of course, Lord Hokage." he said out loud before turning to the young blond. Really looking at him it was obvious who he was. He may have gotten his hair, even if his were a brighter shade of blond than Minato's, and eyes from his father but there was too much of Kushina in his face as well. That constant, mischievous glint in his eyes that made others think the boy was about to pull a prank at a moment's notice was a dead giveaway on its own.

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake. A Leaf Jonin."

"Hiya Scarecrow! How did you like Shizune-neechan's hips?"

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were roaring in laughter while Shizune's face and neck had gone Uzumaki red. And, judging from the steam coming from Kakashi's head as well as a blotch around the area his nostrils should be, Shizune wasn't the only one sporting an Uzumaki red face.

"N-Naruto! Y-You can't ask questions like that!" cried out Shizune.

"Umm…Uhhh…" was Kakashi's articulate answer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

**A couple of hours later**

As Kakashi and Shizune were giving Naruto the tour. The two Sannin were explaining the situation to the 3rd Hokage. Needless to say the older shinobi was quite surprised by the events that had taken place throughout the last 11 years for his two old students and their charges. He had no choice but to agree with their reasoning for not contacting him about Naruto until then.

"I see. So what are your plans going forward?"

Glancing at each other for a moment, they voiced their thoughts.

"I want to start a medical ninja program. I know I was vetoed before but since there isn't a war currently on it shouldn't be a problem. I also want to run the hospital." said Tsunade.

"As for me, I'm going to look for those Akatsuki. Their movements and members are troubling me. Especially their interest in the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchurikki."

Contemplating for a while –and thanking his lucky stars that he had already activated Minato's privacy seals that were left behind- he made his decision.

"Tsunade, I can tell you right now your plans can be implemented within a week's time." looking over to Jiraiya he sighed before continuing. "As for you, Jiraiya… I'll give you the contact info to get in touch with Itachi. He has infiltrated Akatsuki a while ago. Even managed to make Orochimaru leave the group too." Looking at the disbelieving expressions on his old students faces he continued before they interrupted him. "Right, I should probably tell you the truth about Itachi too."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Night time **

"Soooo, this is where we will be staying for the foreseeable future?" asked Naruto.

"That's right Naruto. This is my Clan's Compound. Well it's just me now so it's basically all mine. We'll be staying in the main house and keep the rest in their **Stasis Seals**. There is no reason to unlock anything other than the main house, the library and the training grounds." explained Tsunade.

"Library? As in jutsu?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

"Haaah. Yes there are also jutsu in the library Naruto. But you can only try learning up to C Rank. IF I find out you tried to learn something stronger… Well I'm sure you remember the last time, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I understand! Nothing more than C Rank!" Naruto quickly agreed, all the while sweating cold sweat.

"Good. No go unpack and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Tsunade said with a smile. She did enjoy occasionally messing with her fellow blond; not that she'd ever admit that to him.

Walking up to his room, Naruto looked around, shrugged and just flopped to the bed, not bothering with unpacking. Instead he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape; a trick his companion taught him about a year ago.

Appearing in a mountain range, he looked up expecting to see a humongous fox with multiple, long flowing tails and humanoid arms. Only to see nothing of the sort. In fact he couldn't see any other living thing around, considering his friend/comrade, whatever he was – Naruto was still somewhat confused as to their relationship-, normally huge size he shouldn't be that hard to find.

"_Unless he wants me to look for him."_ Naruto thought "_And knowing him he probably made it so I'd only find him through_ **Negative Emotion Sensing**_. Great."_ Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on said ability that he gained almost a year ago.

It took him a while but Naruto finally located his partner. Only, said partner wasn't in his regular form, towering over the mountains, instead he was only 3-4 meters tall. The Fox or Kurama, as he allowed Naruto to call him, was sitting in an out of the way hill, eyes closed and in a meditative position.

Opening one eye and looking at Naruto Kurama spoke. "Took you long enough. Your sensing needs work Kit. So, how do you like that pathetic village?"

"It's actually nice. At least as far as I've seen so far."

"Give it time. I'm sure the blinders will come off before long. On another note, the clones you've had training Wind and Lightning change in chakra nature have completed the training. I filtered the knowledge so you didn't pass out. I split those clones between training your kekkei genkai, the Swift style, and start your training with Water change in chakra nature."

"Really? Thanks! ... Wait didn't I already have clones working on the Swift style?"

"Yes but they were going _so_ slow I had to increase their numbers. And you were already at the maximum amount of clones while leaving a few in case of an emergency. So that was the best course of action."

"I don't think 100 shadow clones are a few." Naruto grumbled before asking about the state of rest of the clones.

"The clones training the Uzuken have already mastered the katas, all that's left is to gain real battle experience with it, yes I'm filtering that knowledge too, as well as the knowledge of all the other groups of clones. You will be getting it passively, as opposed to all at once, it will take longer but it's still much faster than normal. I had those clones that were finished with the Uzuken to start the Kageken though it's somewhat of a slow process for now. The group of clones training bōjutsu are finished with the tanbō (short-staff –AN: like the ones Naruto used in his 6paths sage mode) I'm currently having them train with hanbō. As for the ones training sealing jutsu (fuinjutsu) they _finally _reached expert level. Seriously Kit, for an Uzumaki you suck at sealing jutsu."

Surprised with his own progress Naruto closed his eyes and began actively navigating through all those memories. It took the blond some time but he managed to get through enough of the memories of each group to be confident at using the various jutsu with a certain degree of effectiveness. Though Kurama was right; no matter how much he and his clones trained or sparred with each other it was no substitute for real battle experience. That was the reason he wanted to become an official ninja. It was the best way to gain said experience and have a good cover story for his increasingly growing strength. He wanted to keep Kurama's existence or rather location secret for as long as possible.

Seeing what its Kit was doing Kurama didn't stop or interrupted him. Instead he thought back to the time he had willingly sealed himself within the boy. The first thing Kurama had done when he entered the Void-World seal was look over the last memories of Kushina and Minato, doing so he found out about that fake calling himself Madara Uchiha.

"_As if that bastard Madara would skulk around in the shadows like that. No, who ever that person was though he possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan he was not Madara, but half his body was also made up by some kind of Wood-Style white goo. Either way I'll need to make sure the Kit gets strong enough to protect himself."_ Kurama had thought, immediately going to work, dissecting the two Kage level shinobi to unlock, comprehend, immunize itself from their abilities while also awaken them in its kit. Though it did let them each 'record' a message for its kit.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the ideas explored in this fanfiction story. I gain nothing from this story.

"speak"

"_thoughts"_

"_telepathic talking human"_

"_**telepathic talking tailed beast"**_

"**tailed beast talk"**

"_**tailed beast thoughts"**_

**jutsu**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up early the next morning, ready for his first day at the Shinobi Academy. While he would never admit it, he was excited to meet other ninja around his own age again. Sure, he had made friends with several other ninja like that but who knows when he'd see them again or if they are even in the same side the next time they do meet. So the prospect of meeting fellow shinobi from the same village had gotten him so pumped up he ended up getting to the Academy a full hour before anyone else did, including the teachers. Not that that had stopped him from looking around; if 'looking around' meant entering the teacher's office and going through all the reports, test results and pretty much everything else he could find. The end result being he was disappointed by all the classes and most of the students. There were only two, maybe three, students that showed promise, heck if anything one of them was probably holding back, a lot. Thankfully he was apparently going to be in the same class as the one who was holding back, _"That ought to make things livelier."_ Naruto thought.

Eventually the time came to be introduced to his new class.

"Everyone, quiet down please. I have an important announcement to make." came a quiet voice, it was barely heard because of the cacophony of voices coming from the same classroom, from within the classroom at the opposite side of the door that Naruto was currently standing in front of. Said cacophony didn't lessen in the slightest, the next moment though a loud yell quietened everyone.

"I SAID QUIET DOWN!"

"_Yup. That would do it. On the other hand if he has to scream like that just to get his desired silence I don't know if my eardrums are going to survive a year here."_ were the blonde's thoughts.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, I have an important announcement to make. We will be welcoming a new student today, he has been homeschooled until now, but his guardians decided to let him attend the last year here. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Said the teacher.

Taking his cue, Naruto opened the door and stood in front of the class.

"Heya everyone! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Hope you don't mind getting your asses beaten by me in spars." He said showing his usual vulpine smile, knowing full well they wouldn't like his introduction.

"Hah! Yeah right! As if some newbie could beat me!" sounded Kiba Inuzuka's voice. Naruto had already memorized all the classmates that came from ninja clans, having various clan names, both from the Leaf and other ninja villages, beaten into him by Auntie Tsunade.

"Hehehe. We'll just have to see then won't we? Today _is_ physical exercise day after all." shot Naruto back.

"Yeah, right. How would you even know that." Challenged Kiba.

"That is a good question Kiba." said Iruka "how did you know that Naruto?"

"What!? He's right?!" came Kiba's voice.

Shrugging, Naruto decided he might as well tell the truth. "I got here early, there was no one around so I decided to take a look around. I saw the schedule in the teacher's office."

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh… that would do it." grumbled Iruka, surprised and a little annoyed a kid thought to try it. Though it wasn't against the rules, it did meant that he and the other teachers would have to spend the evening, after the classes ended, and probably most of the night trying to figure out a new schedule.

"What? That's all you have to say sensei? He just admitted to cheating!" yelled a pink haired girl, well it was closer to bansheed rather than a simple yell.

Naruto merely watched her for a moment, bored before he answered her accusations.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing in the Academy's rules that forbids it. Besides we're training to become ninja; rule breaking is part of the course. Right above breaking and entering and assassination. What exactly did you thought you were training for?"

The pink haired didn't answer, too stunned she was berated like that. Then she made the mistake to glance at a brooding face by the window.

"Aaaah, now I get it" continued Naruto, secretly trying to get her out of her current phase, "you entered just to get close to _Lord Uchiha_ right? To be nothing more that a damsel in distress or… heavens forbid" Naruto paled as a thought supposedly just struck him "a fangirl." He finished, trembling excessively.

Before the pink haired banshee could scream back Iruka took hold of the situation.

"Alright that's enough Naruto. Please find a seat and after we're done with a revision of what we've this week so far, we'll go outside for physical training." Even if he knew he should have, Iruka didn't have the heart to berate Naruto for speaking what was in his own and a number of other teachers' minds for a most of the girls in a few classes.

Walking up to the last row and towards the window side Naruto sat at the last seat in the back, waiting for the revision to end.

"Now; who can tell me about the formation of the ninja villages and their significance at the time?" began Iruka and Naruto nodded off almost before the teacher had finished speaking.

**A couple of hours later**

"Alright. That will be enough for now. Everyone let's have a 20 minute break and then we'll meet up at the training field." said Iruka

Naruto immediately 'woke up' which was a lot easier than it sounded as he was merely meditating to actively absorb more of the knowledge and experience his clones had accumulated. Standing up he looked around only to be met with smirks, children attempts for vicious smile etc. Smirking himself he walked out and went to the roof to meditate as he waited out the break.

20 minutes later Naruto was, with the rest of the class, in the training field. They were in front of three targets, a few meters away, meant for shuriken and kunai throwing practice; in a line in alphabetical order, which meant Naruto was the last one, right behind one Sasuke Uchiha the shoe-in for rookie of the year when they graduated next year and also the reason the vast majority of girls in the class had gone full fangirl. In fact the was only one girl that couldn't be considered a fangirl; and weirdly enough she, apparently, was the friend the guy had. Said girl had pupilless lavender eyes, dark blue hair in a shoulder length hime-cut and wore a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded jacket with lavender cuffs over a mesh armor with navy blue pants and black sandals. Her name was Hinata Hyūga, heiress to the Hyūga clan, and although was soft-spoken and seemed unable or rather unwilling to hurt a fly, there was a quiet strength about her. Naruto wouldn't make the same mistake as almost everyone else in the class, save Sasuke and Shikamaru Nara –the lazy genius, did and underestimate her. As the training began it became further obvious to Naruto that all but Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were just kids playing ninja. The ones from civilian families could be excused but what the hell were the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans thinking? These were supposed to be the clan heirs? Naruto couldn't help but wonder. As the throwing practice ended the only ones that had hit every mark in the center were the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Naruto. That last one caused a few eyebrows to rise. Now it was time for taijutsu practice where they were called to a small ring to spar in twos.

"_So far it looks like the matches are based on alphabetical order. Which is great for me since I want to see what the Uchiha can really do, but… if this is how it always is then the matches became way too predictable." _thought Naruto.

It took a while but Naruto finally got his turn.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka and immediately everyone started paying attention, some just wanted to finally see the newbie get his just desserts for looking down on all of them, on his 1st day as well, others were curious to see the outcome of the spar between the strongest of their year and the new guy that just came and kept up with said strongest in the previous exercises.

The two walked up to the ring. Sasuke had his usual smirk, though his eyes had turned serious, while Naruto, who, for the entirety of the day had a mischievous grin on his face, was now completely serious, sporting a blank face. The sudden change caused Sasuke and a number of students, along with Iruka and Mizuki, his assistant teacher, to be taken off guard, unable to connect the aggravating, cocky and plain down disrespectful new students with the serious, blanked face kid in front of their eyes. Iruka, Mizuki and to a lesser effect Sasuke couldn't help but feel think Naruto, this 11 year old kid had seen combat; real combat. To the two teachers it felt like they were looking at a Jonin while Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of his brother's eyes; distant, calculating, analyzing but not cold, never cold. Sasuke could stop the shiver that went through his body, being stared at by such similar eyes as his brother's brought back memories and feelings he had tried for years to bury. He couldn't stop the anger from coming to the surface, clutching his hands into fists, his composure broke and he attacked. Everyone was surprised as Sasuke _never_ made the 1st move, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Sasuke ran forward, his left fist cocked back ready to punch, in his eyes he no longer saw Naruto in front of him, instead he saw his brother's figure, from that blasted night when everything he thought he knew crumbled to pieces.

Naruto noticed the look Sasuke was giving him, realized something was wrong but didn't give it much thought. Instead he moved to his left to dodge the punch, only to be surprised to find out it was a feint and was rewarded for that underestimation with a kick to the stomach.

"_Luckily it was a weak kick or I'd been thrown of the ring."_ thought Naruto as he stumbled back a couple of steps and immediately jumping up and the left to dodge a left hook coming from Sasuke. _"Then again considering Auntie's 'love taps' I'm surprised I even felt that."_ Naruto continued thinking, only to hear his partner's rebuking him for not focusing on the fight, no matter how easy it is. Putting as much distance as he could, considering the limited space available to them, Naruto spoke.

"Right, well you had your chance. But it's my turn now."

Next thing all the students knew, Sasuke was on the ground with Naruto above him and the blonde's fist was a few inches from Sasuke's face. Even Mizuki and Iruka had trouble following the Naruto's movement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence enveloped the training ground. Sasuke blinked, he couldn't follow the blonde at all, granted he hadn't used his Sharingan, not seeing the need, but still, that was some serious speed and it allowed him to come back to himself, which he was thankful for. While he was normally able to lock away that night and the feelings it brought out of him, remembering said night or his brother always undid whatever barriers he had put in place to keep his feelings and thoughts from back then buried.

"…winner Naruto Uzumaki." came Iruka's voice snapping everyone from their stunned state.

"Wha…. That's not possible! He must have cheated some way! Nobody can beat Sasuke! He's an Uchiha!" came a shrill. Looking towards the noise Naruto saw it was the pink haired banshee from before; looking back to Sasuke, Naruto noticed the disgusted look on his face before it was gone, replaced by a blank look. Not dignifying the banshee with a response Naruto stood up and offered Sasuke his hand to help him get up. After looking at the hand for a few moments Sasuke accepted the gesture.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The rest of the physical training consisted of laps, pushups, stretches and a number of other exercises. By the time the finished Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the only ones still on their feet. Though Hinata was barely standing and Sasuke was coated in sweat only Naruto didn't look winded at all. Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"OK, what's up with you? What is your normal training like, that you aren't even phased by this?" that question actually made a number of ears focus on them, curious about the answer as well.

Looking around Naruto smirked before shrugging and turning to look at Sasuke. "If you want to know you can come see for yourself. Say after school today?... Though if you come you should brace yourself to go through it to." Answered Naruto, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Looking at him Sasuke could tell the blonde was trying to bait him, it was easy to see considering how tired he himself was while Naruto wasn't even bothered. "…Maybe tomorrow. I have some things to do today."

"Sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow. How about you? Wanna come with us tomorrow?" he asked turning to Hinata, who watched him for a few moments before agreeing.

"Great! Well, see you two tomorrow afternoon then!" said Naruto and before the words were registered in everyone's brain he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the 2 Chunin gaping at the fact that a kid, not even a Genin yet, could pull off a **Body-Flicker**, a jutsu that required Chunin level speeds at the bare minimum. It took Iruka a moment for the blonde's words to register.

"Wait! What do you mean afternoon?! We have classes tomorrow morning!"

His only answer was laughter that was carried by the wind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Still laughing Naruto made his way towards that ramen shop Scarecrow took him and Shizune yesterday. Naruto had always loved ramen but the stuff that shop made were simply heavenly. Now, if only he could figure out a way he could continuously eat the stuff without negatively affecting him that would be awesome.

"_Hmmm, some kind of seal perhaps? Hey partner, you got any idea about it?"_ he wondered, only to be met with silence. "Oi! Fuzzball! Can you hear me!?... Tch. Figures only time I ask him something important and he's sleeping."

Meanwhile a certain giant fox was sweatdroping _**"I can't believe he wanted to waste his time –or clones for that matter- to make a seal like that. Just like the other two. That' 3 for 3 now. Why do I always find myself stuck inside ramen-loving freaks."**_ He thought, sighing.

Unaware of his partner's musings Naruto arrived at the shop _"Ichiraku. Gotta remember that."_ He thought.

"Old man! I want some ramen! 2 bowls with pork, 2 with chicken, 1 with miso, 1 with boiled eggs and keep them coming!"

"Hey kid. Sure coming right up." Came the voice of an elderly man with a smile on his face. The kid left an impression on him just the day before an he wanted to see if he could break yesterday's personal record.

24 bowls later Naruto was finally full. The spectacle had caused quite a commotion and it eventually a betting pool had started. Though Naruto didn't care about any of that. Instead when he finished he told the chef to put it on Kakashi's tab, having heard Scarecrow had one yesterday. Smiling broadly at the 'harmless' prank he left, heading home. Not noticing said Jonin was there, happy to have won the bet. _"Nice! That's gonna pay nicely for some booze. I should thank the kid somehow." _Only to start crying when he heard the little blonde menace's parting words. _"That's going to cost you kid."_ He thought about to use some of the money he won to pay, and more importantly close the tab, only to find out most of the 'hard won' money were used for said task, before disappearing in a **Body-Flicker** heading straight to a bar to drink his grief over a certain Uzumaki's prank away. It wasn't until a few hours later that he came up with his plan for revenge. He was going to ask the Hokage to be the Jonin-sensei to whatever team the blonde menace ended up with, then after some grueling 'exam' he would fail him, keeping the other 2 as apprentices or something.

"Hehehe. You're g-go-gonna re-rebr-regret the m-mov-moment youuu messed with me." He said to no one in particulate before deciding to do the same thing to someone else.

"P-p-put it o-o-on Asuma's tab." He told the bartender, who merely raised an eyebrow before nodding and Kakashi left, he did have a mission tomorrow morning after all.


End file.
